Unexpected Love
by CRAZY CARSON
Summary: Gordo's in love...not with Lizzie or Miranda...could it be...Parker McKenzie? Read and find out. It might not be her.
1. the Love triangle

A/n: i don't own Lizzie Mcguire or any featured characters. yadda yadda yadda. Okay, this is my 2nd fic, flames are excepted. So here it is: Unexpected Love.  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
I sat outside my house and gazed around. I looked at the birds. I looked at everything. I started to dance around. I didn't care if anyone saw me...I was in love. I loved someone. I loved that soft blonde hair, those Beautiful eyes. She was the right girl for me and I'd stop at nothing to make her mine. ~~nEXT DAY AT SCHOOL (KATE'S POV) Look at me, worship me do whatever. I'm popular, i'm the best. So why do I like...HIM?? He shouldn't be up to MY standards, but I still like him. There he is. But he's with his friends, Lizzie and miranda. We all used to be friends, as close as those three are now. But, times have changed and so have I. But, I had to get him. I had to. He was mine. I got anything that I wanted and I wanted HIM. But the real question is: How do I get him? ~~digital Bean Lizzie's pov~~ There he was, making his way over to our table. He was so cute when he smiled, I could stare at his big blue eyes all day. But, he'd never be mine. I have as much of a chance with him as...Kate. HAHA. Gordo and Kate. What a joke. I had to get him. I had to make Gordo MINE. But how??? ~~~Gordo's POV~~~ There she was, sitting there, with her dark haired friend. She was so beautiful. I mean, behinf all that pink, fluffy clothes she wears, I see her true self. I see the real KATE SANDERS. Yes, I David Gordon, was in love with KATE. But she'd never like me, I'm Gordo. She once refurred to me and Miranda as "Whatever" and "WHatever". She hated me, but she had no reason to. Except...Claire. Claire that's the answer...kill Claire. Wait? What am I saying? I wouldn't go that far into it. Oh well. What will I do? ~~~Kate's POV~~~ Gordo. Gordo. Gordo. Kate Gordon. Katlyn sanders gordon. it's all good to me, but does he feel the same? I mean, him and Lizzie...well, they're perfect for eachother. But Gordo and Kate? He'd NEVER go for that. Unless...Wait I've got it...a plan. A perfect plan! Haha, I've got you now, Gordo.  
  
A/n: so whatcha think?? like it? hate it? give me some reviews! Next Chapter: Kate's plan. What do you think it will be?? R/R now! icommand you! 


	2. Kate's Plan

A/N I don't own Lizzie Mcguire or any featured characters...which includes Gordo *tears streaming down cheeks* Well, now that I'm done with that...Ok, here's the second chapter. Hope you like it! R/R:)  
  
Kate's Car, small road, KATe's POV)~~  
  
As my mom was driving, I was thinking of the plan in my head. Gordo likes Lizzie, wait, how do I know he likes her? Of course he likes her! Okay, Gordo likes Lizzie, he'd never like me, so I have to...be like Lizzie! It's perfect! I'll dress like her, cut my hair like her, everything. This is the greatest plan. He'll like me for sure!!! I'd better get to the mall.  
  
~~Gordo's room, Gordo's POV~~ Kate. Kate. Kate. She's so perfect. She's everything I needed. Lizzie...she was too obsessed with Ethan. Miranda...she's too wild for me. Kate...Perfect for me. I HAD to have her. But how?? I've got it! Kate likes Ethan...so I have to BE Like Ethan. I'd better get cracking.  
  
~~lizzie's pov~~ Gordo. Lizzie Gordon. No, I'd have to go with Elizabeth, because Lizzie Gordon rhymes with Lizzie Borden. She was a killer. I decided to call Miranda. The line was busy. I decided to check online. There she was. LIZEE:hey MANDER:Oh, hey, what's up?? LIZEE: Uh, nothing, nothing. MANDER: Ok, spill it something is up! LIZEE: fine...I like Gordo again. MANDER: OMG!! really? LIZEE:yah MANDER: g2g, bye LIZEE: cya lata ~Mander has signed off~ ~Lizee has signed off~  
  
~Next day at school Kate's pov~~ I was ready to be like Lizzie. I got my hair cut and I spotted Lizzie at the mall and I saw what she got. I got the same. We matched. When I saw her coming, I saw that she had her hair in a headband in part of it up. I could do that. i went to the bathroom and did my hair and came out...Like Lizzie. Everyone gasped. "Why are you dressed like Lizzie Mcguire?" Claire asked. I'm not dressed like her, she's dressed like me. Gordo looked confused. He kept on looking back between us, then went to his locker.  
  
~Gordo's POV~ I had gone to the mall, gotten Ethan to help, got some clothes like him. I slicked up my hair, and I was looking good. I went to the bathroom, put on the clothes, and went out. "Wow, Gordo, you look...different." Lizzie said. "Yah, just like...E-Ethan. Miranda said confused. "Why the sudden change?" asked Lizzie. I don't know, just wanted a change.  
  
LIZZIE'S POV~~ Gordo looked different. He looked way too different. I wonder why. Oh well, I'll figure it out later.  
  
A/N: How'd you like it? Next chapter: The project 


End file.
